


Surprise!

by senseiPusan



Category: Beast & Feast, Beast and Feast
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, This town is too small, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuha and Hyoudou unknowingly have a common friend. She would never have expected that they knew each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

"Ok ok….do you need anything else Itsuki? My friend who works for the police department is coming over and I don't want you two to start any trouble, ok?"

I sigh as I reach from behind the counter and hand him a jar of my homemade chocolate syrup. Which in a weird case is the only chocolate syrup he eats….I find that weird because he has never really liked sweets. I guess I'm just that awesome. Though I don't dare tell him that this friend is also an ex- boyfriend of mine. Cause he would terrorize the poor man.

"Ok but hey thanks, I can't wait to us this on him!" Itsuki smirks as he places the jar in his inside coat pocket.

"You're welcome but get going now I don't the po-po and yakuza starting any drama in my bistro!" I place both of my hands firmly on his back as I push him towards the door. As we get closer to the door I feel him start to lean back letting gravity pull him down so that he is barely leaning on me.

"Itsuki! Stop that! You know I'm pregnant, don't lean all your wait on me!" I shift my body as he lies on my shoulder.

"Ha…come on Amaya I'm not squishing you, cause if I wanted to I would have already"

I smile as I roll my eyes. I can feel him laugh, after all these years he still hasn't changed which is good. I don't know what I would have done or if we would still be friends if he changed because he became a yakuza. *ding ding* Oh the door opened it's a customer! I automatically start speaking to greet the customer but I stop when I look up and realize who it is.

"Hello! ~~~ Welcome to Pandora's …..Kazuha? You're here early" I feel Itsuki shift as he throws me a questioning look, that I ignore and pretend that I didn't see it.

_So glad that he hasn't looked yet._

"Sorry…I got done with my work early so I decided to come here early. I'm sorry but I won't be able to stay long I have to visit someone else later also" Kazuha is looking down at the floor blushing as he rubs the back of his head slowly smiling. I feel Itsuki stand up so I let go of him.

"That's ok Kazuha, I just glad you can come visit me"

"Huh? Kazuha? What are you, Amaya why are you seeing Kazuha?" Itsuki demands as he turns on me, realizing exactly who I am talking to.

"Hyoudou? What are you doing here?...are you cheating!" Kazuha snaps back to life and begins to point angrily at Itsuki. Now I'm a little scared and confused that they know each other. The two people I didn't want to meet, already know each other.

"NO! I came here to see Amaya" Itsuki raises his voice as he leans towards Kazuha. I start to take some step backwards away from them, but I stop when they both turn and stare at me.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM!" they decide to shout directly at me.

I notice that many of the customers are starting to stare. _Ok you guys are getting too loud now; you two are disrupting the restaurant now._ I grab both of them by the wrist and lead them towards the back. Heading to one of the 'private' rooms that we have in the basement, which I rent out to …..To people who know the password. Trudging through the room I shout at my head waiter.

"Rio! I'll be back, so watch the place"

 

"Ok"

I lead them through the employee's only door and turn to the right going down a flight of stair to the basement. As soon as I hit the basement floor I quickly enter the nearest private room and shut the door behind me, practically throwing them into the room before me. I flick the lights on to see that they both have a startled and shocked look on their faces.

"Ok you two, you can argue all you want now. These rooms are sound proof…..but first I have to say that I am a little weirded out that you two know each other"

Itsuki grabs my by the shoulders "Amaya he's the one I'm dating!"

"Oh…" I turn my head as I stare into the imaginary dark abyss.

_Wow…my cousin is part of the yakuza and my ex-boyfriend who is with the police department…are dating…this is too surreal for me._

"What do you mean by oh?" Itsuki starts to shake me back n forth.

"Hyoudou don't shake her she's pregnant!" Kazuha grabs his hands and peels them off of me so that I stop rocking back and forth.

"Well how do you two know each other then?"

Me and Kazuha turn and look at each other. I give him a look that says 'you can tell him'.

"Ah…um... Hyoudou …ah..." Kazuha starts to turn a deep red color as he fumbles with the answer.

"Itsuki, me and Kazuha dated in high school" I blankly state as I look at him.

Hyoudou just freezes after hearing this, his face looks as if I just ripped his beating heart out. Me and Kazuha look at each other then back at him with apprehensive looks on our faces. It seems like forever when Hyoudou speaks, but it is not good.

"What?" he narrows his eyes and leans in closer to my face. Oh…. he's angry.

"We dated in high school, that's how I know Kazuha"

"You dated him?"

"Yes…but it was only for 3 months. I was a first year and we dated right before I moved"

"Is this true Kazuha?" Itsuki questions without looking away from me.

"Ah! Yes…we decided to remain friends since she was moving and I was graduating that year"

"We have been just friends since then. Ok Itsuki?" I reassure him as I peel his hands off that have made their way back to my shoulders.

"Besides I'm married now so don't get your undies in a knot"

"Fine" he says still questioning the details.

_He better believe what we told him cause I ain't telling him the rest of the details…..like we lost our virginities together right before I moved._

"Wait so how do you and Amaya know each other?" Kazuha points at Itsuki now demanding that he explain.

"Uh umm…we're cousins" Hyoudou states bluntly

"What?" Kazuha then looks at me.

"ya...Kazuha we are cousins"

"…cousins…you two are cousins…i-i..."

"Yup….we are cousin and you have dated me and is now dating him" we both look at each other and exchange a telepathic conversation with just guessing and using our faces.

Y _ou mean that you are cousins…blood related?_

_Yup We dated and…..that_

_But now I'm with him and that also happens_

_Yup_

_….I feel suddenly gross_

_It will be ok, just don't think about it_

_It's hard not to!_

_I know! I'm trying not to….and it's not really working -_-_

_EewwwwEewwww_

_I know_

_Eeewwwww! *in unison*_

"Hello? Is there something that I should know here?" we both snap back into reality as we realize that Itsuki is waving his hands in front of our faces.

"Ah no we are both still processing how we all know each other"

"Ok..." Hyoudou still suspicious of our silence

"Wait ...Amaya if you're cousins are you part of the Yakuza too?"

"No and I don't plan to be…hint Itsuki… his mother and my mom as sisters so I don't claim that other side of the family"

"Ah..."

"Which reminds me, do you remember in high school how all of the delinquents sort of feared meme, well followed what I said?"

"Yeah"

"Well it's because of him, I let it known to the Bachou that we were related, and they did what I said after that" I point to Itsuki, the big burly yakuza leader who was known as one not to mess with in the different districts.

"Oh so you exploited him"

"Yup" I smile because I still do….sometimes.

"You exploited me?" Itsuki cuts in

"Yeah you got a problem with it?"

"…no" he rubs his head with a little confusion

"Good…oh so I'm guessing that chocolate sauce is for Kazuha right?"

"Yeah"

"Give it here" I hold out my palm waiting for it

"Why?" he slowly reaches for it

"Cause he is allergic to one of the ingredients, I have a special recipe that I use for him"

"Oh"

"soooo…if you two need to know anything weird or embarrassing about each other don't hesitant to ask since I know the both of you really well" I smirk as I stand up


End file.
